Nathan James
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: Nathan "Nate" Williams is a 22-year old Pride has considered a son for the past eight years. After some bad desicions Nate stops returning Pride's calls and mesages, deeming it easier than to face his second father. Eventually Pride's patience runs thin and Nate is left without a choice. Warning: conatins CP of a young adult. Please observe that the author doesn't agree with it RL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys it finally happened! I'm so excited to present to you the first chapter of Nathan James. I've been working hard on the first three chapters to make sure they all go together from the start, but now I'm almost ready with the third one and that means that this story is ready to see the light. If you want to know what happened with Nate, you have come to the right place. As always if you like it please leave a comment letting me know especially now in the beginning! It won't overlap with the other stories as much as this first chapter, it's just to kind of get you settled into the story…**

 **For anyone who is new to my fanfictions, I'd recommend reading Bullied-The Other Side Of The Window first to kind of get a feel for who everybody is, but if you don't have the time or patience, the short explanation is:**

 **Nathan "Nate" Williams: like a son to Pride**

 **Dwayne "King" Pride: mentor to Nate and Donnie**

 **Donovan "Donnie" Williams: Nate's younger brother.**

 **James and Katherine: Nate's and Donnie's parents.**

 **And Tony is Gibbs's real son, Pride's nephew. Long story short, Donnie was avoiding Pride and Nate got mad at him since he hurt Pride in the process. Nate, mad as he was, caused his brother to desperately fall to the floor crying and eventually falling asleep from exhaustion. After that Nate faced Pride once and then started avoiding him. That's a really bad summary, but it's hard to explain so I'd recommend reading Bullied-The Other Side Of The Window. For anyone who wonders, the original story is Bullied and it features Tony. Donnie is introduced in the twelfth chapter and that's from where his POV is introduced in Bullied-The Other Side Of The Window. Nate's story is starting from chapter 22 in Donnie's story. Hope that made sense!**

 **-AlexJoSkyler**

 **Nathan James:** Chapter 1

Nate knew he was in big trouble and he also knew he was late. Those two facts together didn't look good for his future. What was even more concerning was that he was about to meet the man he had tried his best to avoid for a very long week now, and his parents, who weren't too happy with him either. Sighing, Nate opened the front door carefully and slipped in, just in case somebody was inside. Relaxing slightly at the empty hallway in front of him Nate made a quick beeline for the stairs. From his bedroom he had a pretty good view over the back porch where everybody was seated. Hesitating at the sight of his Dad's and King's none too happy faces Nate quickly changed before once again wondering whether if it would be a smart move to go down there or not. He was already an hour late, something the note left on his bedside table along with the alarm clock reminded him of. Surely making a scene in front of their guests wasn't what his parents would want. Sitting down on his bed Nate still had a view of the back porch so he decided to listen to the last voice mail from King and go from there.

" _Nathan, I know you are avoiding me, kid. The only thing you are accomplishing by not talking to me or your parents is a greater heap of trouble and being unreachable?! If I don't see you tonight or hear from you tomorrow morning I'm going to track you down, you hear me?! In front of your friends or not you are coming with me. We need to talk kiddo and you are only making it harder for yourself. Your deadline is tomorrow, so make sure it's worth it. "_

King's words from years ago rang through his head as he listened to the voice mail: " _If I have to track you down I'll only get angrier so the last thing you want to do when you are in trouble is run_." Nate grimaced at the words and threw a look outside just as King took a look at his watch. Seeing the expression darken on his mentor, Nate decided that the extra fifteen hours wouldn't be worth it, so he quickly combed his messy hair before forcing his feet to move downstairs. At the door to the back porch he quickly stepped outside before he had a chance to change his mind. It was in a matter of seconds six pairs of eyes turned towards him, almost all of them angry or disapproving. All those eyes looking at him made Nate stand frozen for a couple of seconds taking in the full extent of the blazing looks. He winced slightly when he saw his Mom get up and change seats, no doubt so he would be stuck between the two people that were most mad at him. Sighing Nate forced his feet to once again start moving.

"Agent Gibbs it's nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you too again Nate."

"Hi Tony, hi, little brother." Twin greetings echoed at him and Nate bit his lip when he neared his Mom, she didn't look incredibly angry just disapproving.

"Hi Mom."

"Nate." Nate winced a little at that, but focused on the hard part ahead and the small smile she had given him, after all he had showed up. He was only steps away from his Dad and knew that running now would only take him so far, so Nate forced himself to keep on moving. Every step was a battle but in the end, he made it to his seat and glanced quickly at both men, muttering a greeting, before taking his place and starting to fill up his plate quietly. As soon as his plate landed on the table again two hands squeezed his shoulders just a bit harder than necessary causing Nate to wince a little. His whole body tensed though when he felt King lean close to him and suddenly whisper in a low deadly voice:

"Don't even think about moving an inch without one of us by your side."

"Yes sir." Nate's voice was quiet and forced, but he knew he had been heard when both men let go of his shoulders with one final squeeze. Nate was grateful when Gibbs started asking questions about his deployments and other marine stuff so he got something else to think about. To his big surprise Nate found himself really enjoying his talk with Agent Gibbs and relaxed ever so slightly. Right until his brother asked for Tony and him to be excused from the table, that was. A thick silence fell and Nate tensed up again at every single movement. The air seemed to cool once his brother and Tony went inside and Nate shuddered involuntarily. Even though Nate knew that neither King, nor his Dad, would confront him with guests in the house it still wasn't too comfortable sitting in between the two angry men. To make it worse he didn't have anything left on his plate to distract himself with. He had barely served himself anything to begin with so it had taken him only a few valuable moments to eat it. Nate felt like a fool sitting there, staring at his empty plate, but knew he wouldn't be excused. King had made that fact painfully clear.

"If you want dessert you'll need to eat more than that." King's quiet voice was stern and Nate closed his eyes for a moment to keep the tears that had threatened to fall for a week now from actually falling. The whole situation was eating him up, and he knew it.

"I'm not hungry, sir." Nate's words were spoken softly and carefully to keep any hint of attitude out of it, but at the same time not reveal how close to tears he was.

"Nathan…"

"I truly am not, sir." Nate's voice held a hint of despair in it and King backed off. Thankful, Nate replayed yesterday morning and wondered what would have happened if things would have played out differently. Maybe he actually would have been able to enjoy dinner a bit more this evening.

 _-Flashback-_

" _You are crazy Nate!" Donnie muttered heatedly Thursday morning studying Nate's phone._

" _What time is it?!" Nate groaned tiredly before suddenly jerking upright after a look at the alarm clock. He was late, so late. "And what are you doing with my phone?! give me that!" Nate roared angrier than he had intended._

" _Seven missed calls from King, Nate you are crazy."_

" _Might be, but right now I'd rather not face him." Nate muttered with a grimace, wincing when he saw the screen._

" _What did you do?" Donnie asked curiously._

" _Sorry kid, I'm not going to tell you."_

" _Nate…"_

" _Donnie, I really need to get going. I'll work it out with King okay, just not today or tomorrow. I have other things I need to take care off first." With those words he started searching for clothes. There was a small chance he'd still be able to sneak out undetected even if his parents more likely than not already were awake._

" _You do know Mom and King decided that we all are going to eat dinner here tomorrow with Tony and his Dad?!"_

" _What?! Since when?!" Nate asked shocked, he had counted on having a few more days to gather his thoughts before facing his mentor._

" _Since yesterday, besides, running from him only makes him angrier."_

" _The rules huh?!" Nate asked with a knowing smile, stopping in the middle of his frantic search of clothes to take a good look at Donnie. King had definitely been good for the kid, Nate thought happily as he watched the relaxed kid._

" _King told me you had the same rules." Donnie said almost accusingly making Nate grimace._

" _I do kid." Nate reassured him. "And I will talk to him, I just haven't seen my friends in forever so I'm meeting with a few before going over to talk with him."_

" _Where?"_

" _Dream on kid, the last thing I want for you is to be put in a position where you have to choose between me and King."_

" _Why don't you just talk to him? Is it that bad?!"_

" _I'm sorry for worrying you buddy, it's nothing terrible, I just want a couple of days with my friends and haven't checked in with King yet." Not entirely the truth but Nate wasn't about to tell his brother that, not when the kid already was so worked up._

" _I know you Nate it's not that easy. Is this still about you ordering me to pack my bags?! I saw your expression big brother, I don't even want to begin to imagine what kind of lecture would be behind that level of insecurity."_

" _Whatever I got I deserved." Nate replied shortly. Yeah, it had been a lecture he'd rather forget about, but he did think he deserved it._

" _You talked with King at least, have you talked with Mom and Dad?"_

" _Yeah, Mom and Dad aren't too happy with me right now, but I talked with them before I talked to King." It was the truth, but not really the way it sounded._

" _Whatever this is about you'll need to face them sometime Nate, you can't keep avoiding them."_

" _Avoiding who?" James asked coming into the room in search of his older son. Seeing the shoes in the entryway had given him the small hope that his son hadn't already left._

" _Nobody Dad" Nate answered quickly and pulled the first T-shirt he could find over his head followed by a pair of jeans that laid deserted on the floor. "I'm late so I really have to go." With those words he tried to make it to the door but was stopped by James's hand on his shoulder._

" _You aren't going anywhere right now son."_

" _Dad! I already made plans and I am late." Nate whined, desperate to get out of the house without talking to his parents or worse, King._

" _Nathan." The tone wasn't one Nate wanted to mess with but he was desperate._

" _Dad, come on, you told me too keep my commitments, I promised to be there."_

" _Fine, but you'll need to check in with King before you go."_

" _I'm late, I'll do it on the way." Nate tried._

" _Nathan James." His Dad said in a tone he knew not to question. "Call him now or don't go at all."_

" _Yes sir." Nate answered defeated, for a moment seriously contemplating his options. Deciding that King no doubt would find out if he stayed at home and come looking for him, Nate sighing dialed the number he knew by heart. Nate felt his heart beat faster and faster by every second. After 30 seconds with no answer Nate sighed out in relief and ended the call._

" _You go on, but you better answer King when he calls you back, son, and don't make any plans, King, Tony and Agent Gibbs is coming over for dinner tomorrow."_

" _Too late Dad" Nate yelled over the shoulder as he scurried past his Dad and down the stairs. He knew full well his Dad wouldn't appreciate his comment, but that was the least of his worries right now. He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate but didn't make a move to answer the call that he was sure was from King. He contemplated turning it off, but he knew that King would get livid if he didn't answer his messages at least every now and then. Going totally off the grid would mean that he was prepared to take the consequences that followed and right now he was in enough trouble without doing so._

 _-Flashback ending-_

Nate was brought back to reality by the sudden voice of his honorary big brother greeting the rest of the people at the table. Anxiously he followed his big brother's movements from the corner of his eyes feeling his entire body tense when Chris at last walked up to him. Chris was angry, he knew and expected as much, but how angry was the question.

"Nathan."

"Hi Chris." Nate replied lowly, focusing on his big brother's jaw instead of his eyes.

"I have half a mind to deal with you right here, right now, but I believe both King and your Dad are angry enough and quite frankly I don't want their anger redirected at me, so count yourself lucky kid." Nate nodded appreciatively as Chris straightened up again after having leaned in to say the words quietly. It took barely ten minutes for Chris to clear his plate as well and Nate was more than shocked when Chris all of the sudden asked if he could take Nate with him to play with the boys. Nate, having heard King's words, knew the chances were slim and didn't expect to be given permission so he didn't even hear his Dad's reply at first.

"Nate." James tried again. "I said it's okay, go play with Chris and the boys." Nate's head snapped up in surprise and he met his Dad's gaze for the first time that evening.

"I can go?" He asked carefully in case he had heard wrong.

"Yes. Go on."

-Nathan James-

Pride followed Nate with his gaze as the young man filled with relief almost sprinted from the table towards the boys and wasn't surprised when Gibbs a moment later excused himself and made his way towards the kids as well.

"I'm getting a feeling our company isn't appreciated right now by our youngster, at least not if the happiness I saw over him being excused really was that big."

"It was." James answered. "But he knew what to expect and he did it anyway so I don't feel bad for any uncomfortableness he feels around us right now. Besides, he defied us both. I told him multiple times to call you and answer if you did, but clearly he didn't."

"So that's why the kid believes you are going to rip his head off."

"Hate to tell you King but he didn't look less nervous around you. So how do you want to handle this?" James asked.

"It will pass, and I don't believe it's fair to ask Agent Gibbs and Tony to give up the house once more." Katherine said.

"The office will do just fine. If you don't mind though I think it'd be good for him if we spent the night here. It might just get it through his head that he can't sneak out whenever he wants to."

"Damn right he can't! I'll sleep in front of his door if I have to. He should never have gotten that habit in the first place." James said heatedly.

"I was thinking more along the air mattress and sleeping in his room, but you are welcome to join us outside the door if you want to." King replied with a small chuckle.

"Thanks, but if you are playing guard dog I believe he is uncomfortable enough. The floor, on second thought, doesn't seem too comfortable. Save a piece of him for me though, as I said he defied us both."

"So, you don't mind?"

"You know we don't."

"Do we know why?" Katherine suddenly wondered.

"No, but he knows better than to not answer me when I'm this displeased with him so I'll call you when he is asleep."

"Thanks King."

"Don't mention it James, after all this mess started with me."

"Nate makes his own decisions."

"I know, but still, if I'm not too wrong the kid is trying to avoid our longer talk about what happened with Donnie."

"Do you really think it's that easy?" Katherine wondered.

"Whatever it is we'll fix it."

-Nathan James-

"How about we switch things up a little: Nate and Tony against me and Donnie?" Chris proposed once Nate and he reached Tony and Donnie. "This is the perfect opportunity for, you buddy, to get to know Nate a little." Chris continued with a look at Tony.

"We've met." Tony answered a bit shortly, surprising Nate for a moment until he realised that the short tone was meant for Chris.

"He won't bite you." Donnie said teasingly. "If it was me maybe, but he won't do anything to you."

"Would you like to test that theory buddy?" Nate challenged advancing on Donnie with a smile, happy the kid had broken the tension that was starting to build up.

"No thank you I'm perfectly fine with Chris here." Laughing, Donnie spurted towards Chris and hid behind him, causing Nate to laugh.

"Nathan James, don't you dare touch your brother." Chris said in a mocking tone. Nate straightened up to stand at attention before he saluted Chris and answered:

"No sir. Never sir" causing everybody to laugh.

"What are you troublemakers up to?" Gibbs asked, joining the group.

"Messing with Nate." Tony answered.

"Sounds good to me. Straighten up marine!" Gibbs roared in his best Marine officer voice, causing Nate to do so, not sure if the man was kidding or not. "Relax cadet, I just want you to explain the rules of the game so this one" Gibbs pointed at Chris "plays fair and according to the rules."

"I always play according to the rules" Chris stated, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right!" Tony snorted. "Your rules." Nate quickly agreed causing his brother to laugh.

"Help me here Donnie, I can't help that we play it a bit different in Alabama, can I?!"

"Poor Chris, has to ask Donnie for sympathy." Nate teased.

"Shut up Trouble. Last time you only won with one touchdown and that was because King didn't like my tackle." Nate whistled low at Chris choice of words.

"Better not let King hear that, brother."

"Are we going to play or are you five-year-olds going to bicker the whole time?" Donnie asked.

"Play." They both answered at the same time causing Gibbs to roll his eyes good naturally. By now Nate had started to relax in Gibbs's presence.

"Nate, rules." Gibbs ordered, making Nate compose himself enough to recite the rules so the game could begin. In the end Nate and Tony won and Chris as revenge picked up Tony and headed for the pool.

"Chris! What are you doing?! Let me down!" Tony yelled.

"Foul!" Nate in his turn yelled, following the pair along with Donnie. Chris didn't listen though, instead threw Tony into the water before heading for Donnie. Donnie hid behind Nate thinking his older brother would protect him, making Nate's heart swell a little. His brother had truly forgiven him and it felt really good. Even if he was just about to turn on his brother, that was.

"Wait Chris. I have a better idea." With that Nate took a hold of Donnie's hands and nodded for Chris to take a hold of the feet. Once Chris had a good grip they started swinging Donnie sideways.

"I…2…3!" Chris counted. On three the pair let go causing Donnie to land next to Tony in the pool. Before Nate could react, he was suddenly pushed into the pool by Chris. Sputtering Nate came up to the surface just in time to see Chris being pushed in by Gibbs.

"You…" Nate growled and headed for Chris trying to wrestle the older man under the surface, but to no luck. Chris was still slightly stronger than him, causing Nate to be the one pushed under the surface. Nate tried to get back at him, but Tony tried to climb up from the pool which caused Chris to abandon Nate and instead hurriedly swim across the pool. Once there Chris reached out and took a hold of Tony, throwing him into the air so he landed with a big splash next to Nate causing Donnie to head their way. Nate saw his chance as his little brother came close, so he picked him up and threw him into the air, causing Donnie to land with a splash next to Chris.

"Your brothers aren't volleyballs!" James yelled laughing.

"Watch their heads!" King added.

"Forget them, dessert is ready and nobody sits dripping wet out here so you guys better head inside and at least find a couple of towels before joining us." His Mom's statement was followed by four yes ma'ams and a race between the four to get out of the pool first. Nate and Chris easily held their younger brothers back, and in the end, Nate reached the patio door first, heading into the house and towards the linen closet upstairs. He saw Chris and Donnie linger back which warmed his heart. He was happy for Donnie. He, if anybody, knew what a great big brother Chris was. Turning towards Tony who had followed him upstairs Nate asked:

"Do you think they'll join us today or tomorrow?"

"Well, since it's Chris and dessert, I think we better get a head start if we want anything for ourselves."

"Good plan." Nate smiled, tossing a towel at Tony. "Let's go."

-Nathan James-

Nate was getting ready for bed when his Dad suddenly came into the room carrying an air mattress under his arm and placing it in front of the door, causing Nate to blush and focus on his hands. The adults had let him in on the plan for the next couple of days once Gibbs and Tony had left and even though Nate wasn't happy about it, he had known the whole time how things would play out.

"Good night kiddo." James said and turned to head out of the room, not sure his oldest wanted to talk with him at the moment.

"Dad?" Nate's unsure voice surprised himself just as much as it did his Dad who turned around in the doorway.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I truly am sorry." A single tear escaped and Nate quickly brushed it away, he was too old to cry, no matter the situation.

"Natey. Look at me." His Dad ordered softly as he closed the distance between them and put his hands on Nate's upper arms. "I love you, kiddo, and we'll talk once you and King work it out."

"Okay." Nate tried hard to not let the disappointment he felt shine through, but clearly failed since his Dad sighed and led them both over to the bed. "Want to tell me why?"

"I couldn't face King and I knew that if I wasn't out of the house before you guys could stop me I would have had to face him."

"Would that really have been so bad that you had to defy me, Nate?"

"It shouldn't have been, but it just seemed easier to keep being mad at myself instead of facing King and doing the right thing. I never wanted to defy either of you, but with King it was a calculated choice, but you…" Nate trailed of.

"Me?" James asked carefully while rubbing his son's back.

"I never wanted to defy you, Dad. I just couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone. And now you don't trust me." Nate said, blinking hard against the tears that threatened to fall.

"Natey, kiddo, look at me. I know. As for us, we'll talk it out and everything will be fine and as long as you promise me to stop sneaking out, even when things get bad, you'll restore my trust a lot sooner than you believe."

"I promise."

"Good. Now dry those tears kiddo, we'll be fine." James said scooting backwards and placing his son's head onto his lap.

"Dad I'm too old." Nate said, trying to wriggle away without hurting his Dad.

"You are fine exactly where you are Nathan." His Dad's voice told him any protest would be futile, so Nate did the only thing he could, relaxed and enjoyed the rare moment between the two of them.

"Yes sir. Thanks Dad."

"Sleep well Natey."

"Love you Dad." Nate said softly, finally falling asleep to his Dad running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his arm comfortably. On the verge of sleep, he could hear his Dad whisper:

"Love you too buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the love and support I received over this story, it was as always highly appreciated! I personally don't mind comments regarding chapters I've already posted, if you have a though or an idea sparked by an earlier chapter in any of my stories, let me hear it! Apart from the love and support I always appreciate ideas and try to as much as I can to work them into my stories. Anyway, thankyou for reading and have a wonderful day!**

Chapter 2

"I need to pick up a few things and change my clothes. During that time, I want you parked in the kitchen. Give Agent Gibbs any trouble and you'll be sorry, got me?!"

"Yes sir." Nate answered quietly staring straight ahead focusing on the street in front of them and for the millionth time that trip, cursed himself for being a marine and therefore not having bangs to shield his face from his mentors searching gaze.

"Good." That was as much as Nate had gotten from his mentor during the whole trip to the house he called his second home. Not that Nate himself had said anything except the 'yes sir' he just had uttered. Silently Nate walked behind King to the front door, waiting patiently for the older man to open the door. Once he did Nate was leveled with a look that told him to step inside and do as he was told.

"Jethro!"

"Yeah Dwayne?" Gibbs asked, jogging down the stairs with a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him for me?" Nate blushed where he sat at the table, King made him sound like a five-year-old who couldn't be unsupervised for a minute. To his big surprise though, he saw Agent Gibbs's features soften ever so slightly and the annoyance fade away.

"Sure." With that Gibbs poured himself some coffee before sitting down across from Nate at the table. Nate, looking up for all of ten seconds, offered:

"Good morning Agent Gibbs."

"Morning Nate." The silence fell for a short while and Nate kept his focus firmly on the table top in front of him. "Tell me Nate, how come a smart young man like you ended up in a mess like this?"

"I have no idea sir. One second all was fine and then because of one mistake I'm like a fugitive."

"One mistake?"

"I hurt my brother, sir. I was warned to take it easy with him and didn't."

"I thought you already talked with Pride about it."

"I did sir."

"Your parents?"

"Talked to them before talking to King, just like I was ordered to sir."

"Ordered?" Gibbs asked, knowing full well what had happened but feeling that the kid needed to talk to someone who wasn't in the middle of his mess and hoping that maybe the story would give Dwayne any clues once he recited it to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Once King was sure Donnie was asleep he looked up at us. I was held in a secure grip by my Dad and didn't know what to feel. I wanted to give my brother just a little grief for messing with King but I hadn't counted on that resulting in a meltdown._

" _Nathan." meeting his eyes I couldn't help but flinch. He let me, without a word, know exactly how disappointed he was in me. I looked him right in the eyes until I couldn't stand it anymore and biting my lip looked back down. "We'll talk later, but right now I want you to pack a bag for him since he isn't able to do so himself. I'll carry him down to the car and I want that bag in my car in less than two minutes." It was a long time since King had used that tone with me and a part of me felt I deserved it, especially since my brother was asleep from wearing himself out from a meltdown I had caused. The other part of me soon gave up the anger and concentrated on fighting the tears that came with him using that tone. I may be a marine, but it's something about disappointing your mentor and pushing him so far that he feels the need to use a tone he never used lightly._

" _Yes sir." I was released from my Dad's secure grip with one last squeeze and didn't waste any time just hurried to the closet where I put a few pairs of everything into the first bag I could find. I rushed outside without one look at my parents and tried hard not to look at King either once I got outside. I just opened the opposite door, threw in the bag before closing the door and started to jog inside when King's hand on my arm stopped me._

" _Son, look at me." No way I was going look into those disappointed eyes. "Wasn't a suggestion son." I thought that maybe he'd be in a too much hurry to get my brother to his place and would let it go if I focused on his chest. No such luck though, a few seconds later a firm hand closed around my cheek forcing me to meet the eyes I desperately tried to avoid. "I told you we'll talk later. Until then I want you to talk to your parents, don't go quiet on them and don't leave anything out. You are also grounded until I have a chance to talk to you so no running or doing anything stupid because of the guilt, do you hear me son?!" The tone was the same as inside but the eyes were worried and I knew that he wouldn't give up before I gave him the answer he wanted. I also knew that lying my mentor straight in the face, telling him I would do something and then not do it, wouldn't be possible so I had no other choice than to do what he had told me to._

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good boy." King drew me close and kissed the top of my head before once again cupping my chin, forcing my teary eyes to lock with his. "I love you kid, you know that. We'll get through this, just like we did with everything else." The tone now was soft and swallowing hard I forced myself to say:_

" _Yes sir." He held my chin just a moment longer before letting me go and nodding towards the house. I felt his eyes on me up until I closed the front door behind me._

 _Flashback ending_

"Did you do what you told him you would?"

"Partly." Nate confessed.

"Partly?"

"I talked with my parents after they had calmed down and believe me that wasn't an easy conversation:

Flashback

" _Nathan." Nate kept looking at his hands rather than his dad that entered the room._

" _Look at me son." The time Nate had had by himself had caused to increase his guilt majorly and he now felt that he deserved everything he got so he slowly met his dad's eyes with his own now hours later red from the crying he had done._

" _You deliberately hurt your own brother."_

" _Yes sir." The answer was quiet and forced._

" _Why, Nate?" His dad must have seen something in his eyes because he softened a bit and sat down next to him on the bed._

" _I was angry." He confessed. "I thought you were over exaggerating and that a little grief wouldn't hurt him."_

" _But it did."_

" _I know." His voice got an angry tone and his hands made fists. Nate was furious with himself for pushing his little brother too far._

" _Natey." His dad's voice was soft and Nate looked away. All he could see in front of him was his brother laying on the floor sobbing his heart out, all because of him. "Kiddo" his dad tried again and Nate finding the annoying tears starting to form again, furiously wiped them away. "You did wrong, but beating yourself up too much isn't the answer kid. Nate didn't answer nor look at the man that after everything still put a warm hand on his back. "I'm here when you want to talk, okay?" Nate just nodded silently as his father stood up and kissed the top of his head gently. "Good night son, remember that we love you no matter what."_

 _Flashback ending_

"You went quiet on them."

"It wasn't my plan, but after a few hours alone in my room I hated myself enough to break my promise to King."

"You made a mistake Nathan, it's hardly the end of the world. Your brother loves you, he always has."

"I know, that doesn't make it easier."

"Did you ever really talk with someone about it?"

"No. King and I talked briefly, but right then the priority was Donnie, just as it should have been. Even Donnie assured me that we were fine, but I just can't see it."

"So what did you do?" Nate looked into the kind eyes that met his and hesitated only briefly before he continued with the story. Up until now the man hadn't judged him and getting it all off his chest once, before he had to tell King felt good.

"Once me and Donnie had talked it out, I kind of left without telling him, knowing he probably wanted to talk more." Nate said with a grimace. "He called me about ten minutes later and that's where this mess started. I ignored his call and everyone after that. I headed home long enough to change, knowing my parents would be at work and left a note. After that I just walked around the city. I knew King wouldn't track me down as long as I made it home each night so it became my normal routine. I left the house before my parents so nobody could order me to call King, because right then he was the last person I wanted to talk with."

"Why? Why not your Dad?"

"We are close, but King is still slightly better at reading me."

"Why not just talk to him?"

"It was easier to just ignore his calls and voice mails until it one day wasn't anymore."

"So all of this being unreachable is because you feel guilty about hurting Donnie?"

"Yes sir. And guilty about pushing both my parents and King to the point where they had to treat me like a five-year-old."

"In other words you are beating yourself up over everything. And made a bad situation worse by running from it."

"I guess so. I just didn't know what to do. I might be a coward, but I just couldn't stand all the disappointment."

"You aren't a coward son, you just made a couple of bad decisions. Talk it out with Pride and this time, be truthful."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"No need to thank me Nate. You ever want to talk to somebody who isn't in the middle of everything, give me a call." With that Gibbs wrote down his phone number and gave it to Nate. "I mean it son, if he gets too pig headed or too close, you call me instead of going on the run. Deal?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Nate let himself smile a small appreciative smile and relax a little.

"You know I'd agree that he has a couple of valid points." King's voice suddenly rang out in the kitchen causing Nate to jump up and spin around. In his surprise even meeting King's eyes for a few seconds before looking down.

"How much did you hear?"

"A lot more than you have told anybody so far." Nate felt a bit betrayed and told Agent Gibbs so much with his eyes.

"I had no idea he was listening."

"You must have known somebody stood there."

"Honestly Nate I don't even react to Pride's presence anymore, I'm too used to it." Nate wasn't sure what to believe so he settled on not saying anything.

"Nathan…" King started but was cut off by Gibbs.

"Nate, whether or not you want to believe me, that is the truth. This is one of the few places I'm able to relax fully."

"Okay" Nate agreed a bit reluctantly.

"Let's go kid." Pride suddenly announced and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I meant it Nate. Call me if you ever need me." Nate just nodded and let himself be led out to the car.

 **A/N: The story won't jump as much once they get to the office, which is the next chapter so please have patience!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again guys for the reviews and for favoriting Nathan James! If you ever have any ideas I'm more than happy to hear them, if nothing else they'll kickstart my imagination. A special thanks to busygirl for the PM last night, it really made my day!**

King just stared at Nate while the boy kept his head down stubbornly, refusing to meet his mentor's eyes. Finally, tired of the silence that had been the tune for the past twenty minutes, Nate said the first thing that came to his mind:

"You told me not go quiet on them, but I did talk to them. You also told me I was grounded until you had a chance to talk with me. We talked and I was free to leave so technically I didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I had my phone on me at all times and never shut it off, you could easily have tracked it if you wanted to." The moment the words were out of his mouth Nate cursed himself for it, knowing exactly what his mentor's reaction would be.

"Strike one." Kings voice what soft yet stern and Nate looked surprised at the man for a few seconds before looking back down. The soft tone wasn't one he had counted on, not after all the trouble he had landed himself in.

"You already heard everything."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I won't have you tell me though."

"King…"

"Nathan."

"Where do you want me to start?" Nate asked defeated, knowing he didn't have much of a choice, not when King used that tone with him.

"Why did you run after our talk?"

"I guessed you had talked to Dad and knew that if that was the case you would want to have a longer talk and I just couldn't bring myself to talk with you right then. Knowing you, you would have had the whole story from me in less than two minutes and you would have been even more disappointed in me."

"Is that what you feared?! My disappointment?!"

"Yes sir." Nate answered quietly glancing up at his mentor.

"I still don't think I understand Nate, I was disappointed before our longer talk was going to happen."

"I didn't know if you knew I'd broken my promise then."

"I did. If you would have stayed son, we would have had this cleared up in a matter of hours. And I hate to tell you son, but I am far more disappointed in you actions now than I was then."

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell me why you only avoided me? Why not your parents as well?!"

"I avoided Mom and Dad as well." Nate protested.

"Strike two. You know exactly what I'm asking Nathan."

"Dad is great at reading me, but there was no way I could hide any guilt from you and I know you wouldn't have approved of how much I was beating myself up." Nate admitted, having totally forgotten that he already had told Gibbs part of the answer.

"Good boy." Pride praised, momentarily cupping his son's neck with a warm hand, knowing the kid just like his brother, needed the reassurance at times.

"It wasn't easy ignoring your calls, not after how much you've done for me during the years."

"But in doing so, you only increased you guilt." It wasn't a question and Nate knew it, so he just slightly grimaced at how easy the older man could read him.

"What really happened with Donnie?"

"I went up to his room and when I came there it seemed empty so I out of curiosity checked his desk for the schoolwork he told us he was working on. Seeing it flared my temper! so when Donnie came out from behind the door I told him I was there to help him pack his bags. Donnie started panicking, but I didn't see it as panicking so when he asked me where I told him his guess was as good as mine. He must have fallen somehow because the next thing I knew he was sobbing on the floor and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't how I anticipated it going."

"You know it was wrong and you also know why so I don't think I need to tell you all of that."

"Yes sir."

"You broke your promise to me Nathan."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry." Nate turned down his gaze once more, not being able to stand the disappointment in King's eyes.

"I know it hurts to hear Nathan, but you broke my trust. That means that until that trust is repaired, you can consider yourself grounded."

"Yes sir."

"It will start here, but I believe your parents want a word with you as well. You really worried us son." King said, his tone softening.

"I know and I'm sorry, I never meant to worry you."

"We know. Now before we move on is there anything else you need to get off your chest?" King had gripped his chin, forcing eye contact which made it impossible for Nate to lie to him. Didn't mean he couldn't try.

"No sir."

"Strike three." As soon as the words registered with his brain Nate got up from the kitchen chair and started backing away with his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry okay, strike three isn't necessary, it's just not something I want to talk about."

"You know how this works kiddo, it hasn't been that long since we did this. I reached thee for a reason and we both know why."

"You can't!" Nate argued desperately.

"I can and I will. You know that, son."

"Come on King, it's been at least 7 months. Besides, I'm too old."

"You weren't too old to reach three just a moment ago so that argument won't work with me. You have five seconds Nate before I forget that this is a warning and spank you far longer and harder." Nate watched the older man torn. How far was he comfortable with pushing him?! "One…two…three…"

"Okay. I'm coming." Slowly but steadily Nate made his way over to stand next to his mentor who just gave him a disappointed look before quickly draping him over his knees. The first SWAT was hard, and Nate hissed at the pain but kept quiet until a sudden sharp SWAT to his upper thigh got his attention quite effectively and caused him to let out a small yelp. After that though he once more willed himself to be quiet and King let out a small sigh before all of the sudden reaching down and unbuttoning Nate's jeans before pulling them down.

"No! King please!" Nate tried hard to keep the tears away, but just a few SWATs later he gave up and let the tears fall freely. King, knowing he had gotten his point across, gave Nate five more firm SWATs to his sit spots before righting his clothes and helping him up into a strong hug.

"Schhh, take it easy kiddo. Take deep breaths." Once Nate felt calm enough he just stood there enjoying the hug, knowing that King would be the one to determine when the hug was over. He had tried several times to push out of a hug before being completely calm and up until this day he hadn't succeeded, so he figured that it wasn't worth the fight, at least not right now. It took several more minutes before King let go of him, but not before pausing momentarily to take a good look at him. "Sit." Nate did so gingerly. "Now, what was that about, buddy?"

"It's just not something I want to talk about."

"I know. But if it makes it easier I already know what you are keeping from me." In that moment it struck Nate that King had listened to more than the end of the conversation.

"How much did you really hear?"

"Enough."

"I hate the fact that you guys have to resort to treat me like a five-year old. And no, it's not about you guys actually treating me like I'm five, it's more the fact that I should know better so I'm mad at myself for pushing you guys as far as I have. And of all the moments I had to do something this childish it had to be the one-time Donnie needed you more. I feel like a jerk."

"I hope you aren't trying to say what I think you are, kid." King's voice was stern, but Nate chose to ignore it, not finished with his explanation.

"You had enough King, so had Mom and Dad, and then selfish me had to go in and make this about me! To make it worse I'm taking you away from your family right now. Gibbs and Tony aren't here forever and with Donnie staying at your place for a week, and I'm not saying that was wrong, not at all, in fact he needed it. But Tony needs his Uncle and all I'm doing is taking you away from the kid. He deserves a chance to spend some time with you."

"Nathan James Williams Pride." The tone of voice effectively cut of Nate who stilled immediately. "If I hadn't busted your butt less than five minutes ago you'd be over my knee right now for even thinking what you just said. Blaming yourself isn't the answer. Yes, Donnie needed us, but so did you and I'll never choose one of you over the other. As for Tony, he is my nephew and I love him more than I can voice, but you are my son Nathan, so get that through your thick skull once and for all. It's not for no reason I put Pride after your name, son."

"You know I don't completely hate the sound of Pride on the end." Nate half joked.

"If you ever want to make that official kid, I know more than a few people who could do it. But that's up to you kid, and your parents."

"Really?! Are you sure? I mean it's nice and all, but you already have Laurel…"

"And just like she is my daughter you are my son."

"You truly don't mind?" Nate asked uncertainly.

"No son, as long as that is what YOU want. But take a moment and check with your parents first. As for now… you are young, son, you are going to make mistakes and we both know it. The fact is though that I warned you."

"I know."

"I realize that you aren't on vacation forever buddy so as long as you can prove to us that we can trust your word, you'll have your freedom back before you leave again. For now, though you'll spend the night here with me and needless to say you'll get a spanking at bedtime for what happened that night with Donnie. And once tonight is done and dealt with I don't want to hear about you blaming yourself anymore, do I make myself clear, son?!" Pride hadn't planned on spanking Nate from the beginning, but the actions from the past week told him that it was the only thing that would get through to his stubborn son. Besides, grounding Nate for his entire leave wouldn't have been fair.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." King praised, ruffling Nate's hair affectionally. "Now how about you help me make some lunch for us and I'll call Chris, so he can join us. It's been too long since it was just the three of us spending some time together. And don't worry buddy, he's under strict orders to let me handle the past week."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was way harder to write than I thought and kind of took off in a surprise direction, but I hope you like it! Please be sure to answer my question at the end…thankyou in advance!**

 **And to the guest reviewer that gave me ideas for future chapters, thank you, I'll absolutely try to include your wishes!**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Nate sighed turning away from the window.

"Want to share?" Knowing it really wasn't a suggestion Nate answered:

"Not if you're going to tell King, no."

"Nathan…"

"I'm serious Chris, you can't laugh and you can't tell King."

"I can't promise that Nathan and you know it."

"It's not anything bad, I promise, please, I just want to keep this conversation between us."

"Okay, but if it's something bad I'm telling King."

"King said that I could make Williams-Pride my official last name."

"That would be about time." Chris stated calmly, causing Nate to stare at him surprised. "What?! You've been like a son to him for 8 years kiddo."

"Are you sure that's what he wants? That he didn't just say it as a joke or…"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there Nathan. You know you are the son King never got."

"And you aren't?!"

"We both are, but the point is that you should know King well enough to know this isn't a joke to him. He truly means it little brother."

"I know how he sees me but giving me his last name?!"

"Kid, I'm running out of options how to explain this to you." Chris groaned.

"I just want to be sure…"

"And you can be."

"What if he changes his mind?!"

"After all you've done?! I'm pretty sure he's immune to your stunts by now kiddo."

"Are you?!" Nate asked giving Chris a look that spoke volumes. While Chris groaned loudly Nate found himself going back an hour in time to the time Chris arrived:

" _Hi Chris, how are you doing?" King greeted Chris as the other man stepped through the door._

" _I'm fine King. Nathan." The way Chris said his name let Nate know that the older man despite earlier reassurances wasn't too impressed with him right now. Turning around Nate decided to just man up and greeted Chris back._

" _Hi Chris." He knew though that there wasn't much but time that could calm his older brother, so he kept quiet while the trio finished making lunch. Nate knew King noticed but ignored the look King gave him. When Chris was ready, he'd tell him._

" _Pass the salt Nathan." Once Nate had done so wordlessly Chris thanked him and returned to his food. The rest of the food was digested without much talking at all. Nate had gone to his room to think things through._

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not thrilled about what you did Nathan. I thought we'd gotten further than you hiding from us when you make a mistake. You know that I would have talked to King for you if you'd just come to me. That you didn't really hurt me Nathan. I thought we trusted each other more than that." Nate felt tears spring to his eyes but rapidly tried to blink them away.

"I'm sorry. I trust you Chris, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I was ashamed. I never thought I could hurt Donnie that way, if nothing else you all raised me better."

"Yeah we did, but you are still our little troublemaker."

"Not so little anymore Chris, I should have known better."

"I won't argue with that." Nate dropped his head at that and turned around, so he was facing away from Chris. As he usually did when he was younger he turned to anger to hide the vulnerability he felt in the situation.

"Nathan." Nate didn't respond and stayed turned away. "I know I'm hard on you, but it's not without a reason."

"I know Chris. I've got it. It won't happen again."

"Would believe you if you turned around little brother." Nate reluctantly did so.

"I got it. King is going to deal with it and then it's over. I'm fine, you are fine."

"You are far from fine and if you really want to try to lie to me you could have tried a bit harder." Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever. Say what you want to say and get it over with." The swat that landed on his rear caught Nate off guard and caused him to yelp loudly.

"Want to continue with that attitude?!"

"No sir." Nate muttered, not in the mood for more swats. It was bad enough that King was going to spank him the same evening. That didn't mean he was going to give in though. Chris could be annoying when he wanted to and now was clearly one of those moments.

"Good. I told King I wouldn't chew you out too badly, but I do have one requirement before we move on." Seeing the all too familiar face of a Nate that tried to keep his emotions under wrap, Chris changed his mind: "Make that two, little brother." Nate scowled at Chris's continuous use of the word little but kept quiet until he realized that Chris wasn't about to continue.

"Are you going to tell me or make me guess?! Because if it's the latter you are even more stupid than you look."

"One. I would watch myself really good Nathan, seeing as I do have permission to roast your ass myself if I need to."

"You haven't done that in years."

"Doesn't mean I can't." Nate narrowed his eyes and was met by an almost perfect imitation of King's stern gaze.

"I'm taller and just as strong."

"This isn't a fist fight we are talking about, little brother"

"Stop calling me little!"

"With the way you are behaving now?! Little suits you more than anything Nathan."

"Ass." Nate spit angrily.

"Two, I won't warn you again Nathan James." Chris warned in his best big brother voice.

"If you are that desperate to kick my ass, then do it! Rather that, than you keeping away because you are mad at me!"

"I'm not, but I will kick your ass if I have to."

"Leave me alone!"

"Everything alright in there Christopher?" King called from outside the door.

"Yeah King, I'll take care of it."

"Nathan?"

"Yes sir, we are fine."

"Don't believe you son, but I'll let Chris take care of it."

"You have one chance to grow up little brother and talk to me like an adult before I reach three."

"Grow up?! You are the one that's been ignoring me!"

"I tried to control my anger!"

"Like now?!" Nate challenged.

"I came in here to talk to you and hopefully let us both move on, but I see you aren't ready yet to earn my forgiveness. Give me your phone."

"What?! Chris! I'm not 14!"

"No, you are a 22-year-old behaving like a five-year-old and since you can't bother using your phone anyway, I'll let King take care of it. As long as you are here you have one phone call each night to your parents, but that's it. Once you go back home I'll personally talk to James and Katherine."

"Go to Hell Chris!"

"Three. You brought this on yourself Nathan. Come here."

"No way in Hell."

"You leave me no choice." Chris started to advance on Nate but Nate was faster and jumped out of reach. "Nathan!"

"Not feeling like letting you beat me up big bro so no thank you." Seeing the open window, he had been looking out through Nate turned to instincts and climbed out through it. Unfortunately for him, Chris was faster than he had hoped for and managed to grab his arm through the window.

"You aren't going anywhere." Nate tried to pry of Chris's hand but lost his footing and was momentarily thankful for Chris. Until he found himself getting hauled inside, that was. Chris's grip was never wavering as he closed the window and lead him over to the bed. Seeing what was going to happen Nate renewed his struggles and even went as far as head butting Chris in the stomach. When that didn't work Nate continued to struggle enough for Chris to be unable to get him down over his knees. He knew that he could have easily gotten away from Chris with some navy tricks, but he didn't want to hurt his brother.

"Nathan James Williams Pride! That's enough son." Nate froze instantly which gave Chris the perfect opportunity to haul him over his knees.

"Christopher. Let him up and then go for a walk. You aren't doing anything to him while you are angry." Chris hesitated a moment, but eventually let Nate back on his feet.

"He tried to run."

"We'll go through what happened later, right now I think there is one discussion that is overdue between me and Nate."

"You said tonight!" Nate almost panicked.

"Sorry kid, but I think that the sooner we do this, the better." Nate knowing that he didn't have a choice and that King wouldn't change his mind, just stood there defeated. "Chris, take that walk."

"Yes sir."

"Nate…" King started once they were alone. "I believe that the faster we get this done with, the better, okay?"

"Yes sir." Nate answered even though he desperately wanted to say the opposite. Giving him a sad look before hardening his resolve, King pointed to Nate's jeans.

"Jeans down, Buddy."

"King…"

"Strike One. I really don't want to make this harder on either one of us." Swallowing hard Nate unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

"Good boy. Now come here." Giving King his best puppy dog eyes, Nate shuffled over before realizing that this had nothing to do with Chris and him, this was about Donnie. Reminding himself of that Nate's face changed into a combination of shame, disgust and anger. King seeing it clearly too quickly guided the young man he considered his son over his knee. Putting his arm around Nate's waist, King started it off with three smacks to each of the cheeks before pausing. "What is this spanking for, son?"

"Messing with Donnie."

"Good boy. Why was that wrong?"

"I hurt him, I didn't mean to, but I did. I hurt my brother." Nodding sadly, King gave Nate's shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze before continuing with the spanking until the young man's backside was a faded red.

"We warned you to take it easy, Nathan. We had a better understanding of the situation than you at the moment and trusted you to talk with your brother without our supervision. Instead of taking it easy though you blew Donnie right into a full-fledged panic attack until he fell asleep from exhaustion. There is a reason we tell you to do something Nathan and knowing how good you can be to Donnie at times, this was no mistake." Knowing the young man would protest, King quickly continued. "You misguided a situation and even though you didn't mean to hurt your brother the fact remains that Nathan you did. That is not something that will happen again Nathan James, am I clear?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Nate's voice was restrained from an effort to keep his tears at bay.

"Good." Wanting Nate to fully release his guilt, King started spanking again, this time aiming for the sit spots. The first swat there clearly caught Nate off guard, who yelped loudly before once again clamping his mouth shut. Continuing with the same force King swatted fast and methodically until he heard the first sob escape. Then he started alternating the swats between the until then, completely ignored upper thighs and the sit spots. It only took a few of those swats before Nate lost his resolve and gave into the tears that started falling freely. Pride kept going for a few more rounds, knowing Nate needed the extra incentive to let go off everything. Once the final swat had landed King started rubbing Nate's back soothingly. It took Nate a few minutes, but he eventually pushed himself off King's lap and righted his clothing, just to turn back around and fall into King's strong arms.

"I'm sorry." Nate sniffled.

"It's okay son, it's okay." The pair stayed like that for another ten minutes before King let Nate break the hug. Looking up a bit embarrassed at having cried like a baby Nate only saw calmness and understanding in the blue eyes of his mentor.

"Sorry."

"As I said earlier, it's done and dealt with. No blaming yourself anymore, and no embarrassment Nathan. You and Chris still have some things to work out but I believe that once both of you have calmed down you can sit down like adults and discuss this."

"Is he gonna…you know…as well?" Nate asked, feeling the need to know for reasons he couldn't quite understand himself.

"That's a question only Chris can answer, buddy. But he'll forgive you and you'll both move on after whatever it is is done."

"I know."

"Good. I think you should lay down for a while, it's been quite a few weeks for you."

"Yes sir."

"And Nate, call James."

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight son try to rest some."

"I will."

 **A/N: 1) Who is your overall favorite character from all my stories? I'm really curious and hope somebody loves Luke or Donnie or Nate that aren't real characters from NCIS** **If somebody loves AJ as well after the little you've seen, make sure to tell me even if he isn't your absolute favorite character.**

 **2) Who are your favorite pairings? Who would you like to see interact more with who? As with my other question feel free to use characters that aren't in Nathan James if you want to…**

 **Thankyou!**

 **-AlexJoSkyler**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Exciting news guys, I am heading to California in less than 2 weeks! I am staying there as a long writing vacation and couldn't be more excited! For may fanfictions stories that will hopefully mean more frequent updates as I'll have so much more time to write.**

 **I got a requests of more scenes from different perspectives so I tried my best and let me know if you like the inside it gives you or if you prefer how I wrote in earlier chapters. Enjoy!**

 **To Jasper's mom, get better soon!**

 **Chris's POV**

"Christopher"

"Hi King" Chris timidly greeted back, knowing fully well the older man he considered a second father wasn't happy with him. Sighing he sat down across from King at the kitchen table and waited for the lecture he knew he deserved, to start.

"Did your walk go okay?"

"Yes sir. Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"No, you shouldn't have. Both you and Nathan are way past the point where you fight like five-year olds."

"I know King, I'll fix it."

"First talk to me Chris."

"About?" When King just gave him a look, Chris sighed.

"He really got to me this time: running and hiding from us?! Then continuing to lie and act like he's fourteen all over again?!"

"I'm frustrated too Christopher but that doesn't mean I stop talking to him and let my actions speak instead. That's never worked with Nathan, he only shuts off. You almost hurt him in there Chris. He almost hurt you. If I hadn't come in when I did…how do you think that would have worked out son?"

"Nate wouldn't have gone over my knee."

"Who says he wouldn't have eventually?! If he had gotten lost in thoughts for just a moment and would have ended up over your knee as a result, what would you have done? Be honest with me Christopher."

"I would have spanked him in anger."

"Is that a spanking?!"

"No sir. That's more of a beating, or at least could have become one."

"We both know you needed time to get your head around this and what to do with it, and that is exactly why I told you stand down and let me handle it. An hour earlier you weren't even talking to him. To make matters worse, you know just how much these past weeks really have gotten to the kid. You should have known better Chris, and frankly I'm more than a little disappointed that you didn't. I gave you permission to speak to your brother, thinking you two would talk. Once I realized things had taken a turn I gave you a chance to fix things. But you didn't."

"He's not a kid anymore." Chris answered stubbornly. He would be happy to shoulder some of the blame, but not all of it. King voicing his disappointment wasn't easy to hear, far from it, but it wasn't something he hadn't counted on.

"No, but he is my son, your little brother. You two have been just as close as he is with me. Prove to me that you still are." Chris sat silent, thinking over the last few hours and then letting his thoughts slip even further back to years prior and dealing with Nathan. He knew he had to take a different approach here than he was used to do lately if he was going to get his little brother to listen to even one word. Also knowing King still wasn't convinced he got the message, Chris decided to at least partly let King in on his idea.

"I should have thought things through." He admitted. "Me and the kid really need to talk, just the two of us. I have an idea, but it won't work here. Mind if I take him for a ride? I'll keep my cool this time."

"I know you will Christopher." Pride nodded with a small smile. "Go fix things with your brother."

 **-Nathan James-**

 **Nate's POV**

"What are we doing here?" Chris didn't answer, just kept on walking. Nate sighed but followed Chris as they walked on the edge of the old harbour. Nate hadn't been back here for years and visiting here wasn't something he had intended to do. It always brought back memories he'd rather forget, memories of all the stupid things he had done before he knew King and Chris. When Chris finally stopped Nate realised that it was the exact same spot where they had met 8 years ago.

"Do you recognize this place?"

"Yes sir. It was the spot where I first met you."

"Do you feel like things have changed since?"

"Yes sir" Nate suddenly got worried about what Chris was getting to. "Chris? What are you getting at?"

"For the better?!"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Then why did you try to run away?! If things have gotten so much better, then why did you do he exact same thing as when we first met?!"

"It's…it's not the same thing!"

"Looks that way in my eyes. You ran from me Nathan and don't you dare tell me it isn't the same thing."

"I won't…" When Nate tried to look away to gather his thoughts Chris immediately reached out and caught his chin in his hand.

"No, you don't! You look me in the eyes little brother. Why didn't you come to me? I thought you trusted me Nathan" Hearing the emotion in Chris's voice nearly had Nate break down in tears.

"I do Chris! I trust you more than I could ever say, I've even told you things King doesn't know about. I just have some things I need to work out that's making me do stuff I haven't done in years."

"What?"

"Just some things."

"That has never worked with me Nathan and you know it" Chris stated firmly.

"It's stupid." Moments later Nate continued with a big sigh: "Sorry, I sound like Donnie. Do we really have to talk about it?"

"We do. You can tell me Buddy." Chris tone had softened remarkably, something Nate realised probably had to do with the fact that he himself now was in more control than only moments ago.

"I'm jealous of Donnie. That was how all of this started. I was jealous that he was here with you and I wasn't. When he tried to ignore what you were willing to give, something just snapped within me. I didn't even know why at the time, but it made me crazy."

"You were jealous of Donnie?!"

"Yeah."

"Am I the first one to hear about this?"

"Yes sir."

"I need you to be honest with me Nathan, are you still jealous?" Chris's face was unreadable.

"N…I don't know."

"Good boy." Praise from Chris was mostly unheard of so to hear it during one of his most vulnerable moments meant a lot to Nathan. Leaning closer to Chris Nate realised that it was a really long time since he'd gotten a hug from the older man he considered his brother. "Are you okay?"

Forcing the disappointment out of his voice Nat answered: "Yeah." He loved Chris, but he wasn't about to tell him how much he missed hanging out with him and how him and King hugging Donnie had made him miss those hugs that even as an adult made him feel like he was completely safe.

"Are you sure little brother?" Nate eyed him for a long moment before deciding to take a chance. Quickly wrapping his arms around Chris, Nate squeezed once, long enough to inhale the familiar sent of his older brother, before letting go. As soon as he straightened though, Chris gave him a small smile and drew him into a bear hug. "I knew you missed me under that though façade Trouble."

"Stop calling me Trouble." Nate muttered into Chris's shoulder, completely melting into the hug. Once they pulled apart minutes later, Nate met Chris's eyes voluntarily for the first time that evening: "Now I'm fine."

"So will I be, once you tell me what was running through your head earlier. Running Nathan?!" Nate sighed, but kept his eyes up, it was time to be the adult King and Chris along with his parents had raised him to be.

"I reverted back. All the talk about me being little and deserving everything…I let the anger rule, just like when I first met you."

"Why?"

"I was jealous and that messed with my brain. I'm sorry I tried to run and fought you, and for everything else too." Nate blushed as he remembered what he'd called Chris.

"Apology accepted, but…"

"You are going to tan my hide."

"I didn't say that little brother."

"If not then…"

"You behave like a 14-year old, I'll treat you like one. First, you owe me corner time Nathan." Nate made a face at that but kept quiet. He'd always hated corner time, but he wasn't going to protest. This was about proving that what they had built up in the last few years could be restored. "Secondly, you'll write me an essay on brothers and trust, and don't even think about using your old one. This new one will be written in the office, at my desk where I can keep an eye on you. While you are at it you can write down how far we've come in the last 8 years. Once you are all done with that you can help out King and me with small stuff. Then tomorrow we'll sit down and read through your essay and discuss it. Do you understand me Nathan?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you also know why I do this?"

"You want to keep me safe, as much as you can. You can't do that if I lie to you or try to hide."

"Good. And I'm sorry Nathan. Things could have ended badly earlier."

"With how I acted; I get it."

"It's not an excuse." Before Nate had a chance to protest Chris reached out and pulled Nathan into a new hug. "Love you Trouble. And that apology is non-negotiable, so don't you dare voice any protests."

"Love you too Chris."

 **-Nathan James-**

 **King's POV**

"We are back King."

"How did things go?"

"Turns out all he wanted was a hug."

"They truly are brothers." King smiled affectionally.

"Yeah, but I do see some of myself in Nate too."

"You helped raise him Chris, it's just natural that he'd adapt some things from you. Besides, you are his brother too."

"I'm going to check in with James, but can we keep the kid until tomorrow night at least?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"First some work, which he'll get started on today and then some quality time. The kid let slip just how much he misses it."

"Not voluntarily I guess."

"No."

"Go talk to James, I'll make sure he stays put whatever you have him doing." Walking into the office King didn't have a hard time spotting their young charge. He stood stiffly in the corner next to Chris's desk, showing King just how much he tried to distance himself from the experience.

"I see Chris has put you in the corner." King knew exactly what would happen if Nate was forced to acknowledge that he stood in the corner and why.

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I lost my temper and called him an ass." Nate answered reluctantly.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Doing it right now sir."

"Good boy." King got comfortable in his chair and continued working on the paperwork he had started on earlier while Nate was asleep. Every once in a while, he'd glance up at the boy he considered his second son, feeling truly blessed. Nate might have been standing in the corner at the moment, but the young boy had done so many remarkable things in his life, one of them was being there for his brother, that King had no trouble seeing the boy behind the big actions. Just like he had all of those years ago.

"Something on your mind son?" King asked kindly, seeing the tell-tale sign of Nate contemplating something.

"I'd rather tell you face to face, sir."

"Okay, we'll talk later Buddy." The silence fell again. The only sounds being King's stool scraping against the floor and Nate's shift in position every so often. King was curious as to what Chris's further punishments of Nate would be as he had yet to hear about them in detail. When it came to Nate and punishments things had changed through the years. When he first grew close with Nate he had sat down with James and Katherine one afternoon in their home and talked openly about their growing relationship and everything that came with it. Once King started taking on a more active role in Nate's life, so did Chris. It took almost half a year for Nate and Chris to openly call each other brothers, but once they had started, they never stopped and King never tired of hearing it. King had seen Chris really grow and step up during the months to become the best example he could be for Nate, so he wasn't surprised when Chris declined his offer to come with him to talk with James and Katherine. The talk had resulted in Chris having almost free hands when it came to Nate. Just as with Nate, King had seen Chris slowly warm up towards James and Katherine who had given Chris space until he was ready to become a part of their extended family. It all had resulted in Chris nowadays being just as comfortable speaking to James and Katherine as he was. In fact, he had heard about a few occasions when Chris had gone to them to talk about something he felt King was too close to. James and Katherine had become a safety net for them both to rely on. King and James had sat down on more occasions than one and talked about everything but Nate and Chris. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around how it all had started with a young and angry teenage boy a dark autumn night. King's thoughts where interrupted by Chris coming into the room, clearly ending the call with James as he did so.

 **Chris's POV**

"Hi James."

"Hi Chris, is everything okay? You sound exhausted."

"Nate and I had a little disagreement earlier. King had to break us up." Chris replied honestly. With the trust James and Katherine had put in him all those years ago he wasn't about to lie to them.

"About?" James was his usual calm self. How the man could keep his temper in even better control than King would always remain a mystery to Chris.

"About these past few weeks. I went for a walk and cleared my head. When I got back, me and Nate took a little ride and got some things talked through."

"Good. You are calling to ask me something though Chris" It was a statement not a question and Chris momentarily cursed having yet another person who could read him so openly.

"Do you mind if we keep him here for another night? Things didn't really go as planned and even though the Kid and me are okay now, I'd like some quality time with him. It's been too long since the last time.

"It's fine." James assured him. "As long as you don't keep him forever, spend some quality time with your brother, son. You both need it."

"Me?"

"Don't try to fool me Chris. You've missed him just as much."

"Yeah yeah."

"Good boy. Something else you want to get off your chest?"

"No thanks James. I'm fine."

"You know I'm here if you change your mind, in fact once all of this is cleared, why don't we do something one night?"

"Beer at Delilah's?"

"Sounds good. Take care Chris. And don't kill my son."

"No risk anymore James."

"Bye Chris. Thank you for calling."

"No problem." Chris took a good amount of time to just stand there and take in the sight of his little brother, the one who actually a few years ago got a growth spurt and came home from deployment taller than Chris himself. It had shocked Chris at first, but after hanging out with the Kid again for a while he realized that Nate still had respect for him, something that to Chris was really important. It might mean that Nate wasn't always happy with him, but if Chris by Nate respecting him enough to follow every order instantly, could save his brother if needed, then it was worth it.

"You can come out now." Chris had never told Nate why he used the same exact ways of corner time as King and never intended to do so. His little brother had heard enough stories of Chris messing up those times when Chris had tried to reassure him that King still would be there for him no matter what. There was no reason in Chris's mind as to why his little brother would need to know just how King had dealt with those misbehaviours.

"I'm sorry Chris." The apology was heartfelt, and this time Chris accepted it without any hesitation.

"It's okay Trouble. Now though, there's paper and a pen on my desk, do you still remember what I told you to write?"

"Yes sir."

"Care to share?" King asked from his desk.

"An essay on brothers and trust"

"And?"

"How far we've come int the past 8 years."

"Sounds like you have a lot to do, son."

"Yes sir."

"Get to it Trouble." Nate sighed, but sat down on the extra chair placed next to Chris's desk. Staring at the blank paper for a second Nate wrote the all too familiar title followed by words that just spilled out of him. It was reassurances, doubts, fears and thing's he hadn't planed on telling anybody. Not now. Not ever. Once they were on paper though he knew he couldn't take them back. Not without King or Chris starting to ask questions. A part of him was grateful for the fact that he didn't have a way to turn back while the other part feared that he would have been better of keeping quiet. One thing he did know for certain though was that once Chris was done reading it he was going to hand it to King and King wouldn't be happy. It wasn't his mentors anger he feared though, mostly the disappointment along with that once King got a hunch that he hadn't been completely honest lately his mentor would stop trusting him completely.

 **A/N: Thank you to every single one of you who are reading this. You keep me writing. This wasn't my original plan but one of you pointed out that there probably was something more going on with Nate than he let on. Once I thought about it, it made sense so I continued along that line instead. Sorry to end it here, but it is a lot longer than I normally write so I did treat you guys to a pretty long chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	6. chapter x

Sorry guys, this is just a test to check if I can update my story this way! my computer charger broke down and I have to order a new one from overseas so it might take another week for it to get here. Please let me know if you can see this! In case you can I'll make sure to try to update one of my stories tomorrow. I have the next chapter for The Other Tony on my computer so that story won't get updated until I get a new computer charger unfortunately...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to settle into a life that just keeps on throwing up and downs as soon as I have gotten settled. My substituting job turned into a real teacher job and it hasn't been easy for neither the kiddos nor me. There has been a lot of testing me and my methods in the beginning. We are getting past that though and are getting settled into a new routine slowly.**

Nathan watched Chris's expression change between anger and hurt as the man he considered his older brother finished reading through the essay. His older brother had always been the only person of those he answered to, that he could read like an open book. His Dad and King were seldom as angry as upset, but Chris often relied on his temper to do the talking. This time was no different. Nate didn't even try to step out of reach as Chris passed the paper to King and advanced on him. As soon as he was within Chris's reach, the older man snatched him by the arm turned him to the side and delivered three stinging SWATs to Nate's backside before marching him straight into the nearest corner. "Stay." Chris growled. Knowing there was only one right answer, Nate answered:

"Yes sir." But otherwise remained quiet. He recognized the corner time for what it was, Chris trying to calm his temper and was grateful for that. In his mind it was more than he deserved. The two main things he hated about the position though was that one, he couldn't see King's expression anymore, and two, how young and vulnerable it made him feel. It was as if somehow the past 8 years got erased and he was the same 14-year-old boy wondering if they'd still want to keep him around even after he'd broken their trust and dragged their names through the dirt. Nate found himself reliving memories he hadn't thought about in years and was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear King calling his name until Chris grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Nate let himself be led to one of the kitchen chairs and pushed down, wincing only slightly at the look in his brother's eyes.

"Why haven't you told us any of this before?"

"It's not something I'm proud off Chris."

"Oh, so all of your actions have always made us proud?!"

"No, of course not, but this wasn't just actions, it was feelings as well." King sighed deeply at hearing that.

"We know that Nathan, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have told us." Letting that sink in for a moment King continued: "Why don't you start explaining from the beginning?! And no, you don't have to, but if I were you, I'd take every chance I have at explaining."

"Yes sir." Nate swallowed hard before starting the story.

 _-Flashback to about 6 months earlier-_

 _Nate was out with his friends, enjoying a rare night off while deployed when he suddenly spotted Chris and King in the crowd, causing him to stop so suddenly that his friends collided into him from behind:_

" _Wat are you stopping for Williams?!" One of his friends asked irritated._

" _Williams!" Jason, one of Nate's closest friends tried when he didn't respond._

" _Wait a second guys, I have something to do." Nate stalked off towards Chris and King, feeling like he was dreaming. They weren't really here, they couldn't be._

" _Nathan!" Chris's voice echoed in his ears seconds before he was brought into a close hug. "I was hoping we'd see you little brother."_

" _Good to see you, son." King smiled, hugging him even harder. "How are you?"_

" _I'm fine King."_

" _Who did you come with?" Chris asked curiously._

" _Nobody I'm letting near you, big brother."_

" _Wouldn't be so sure my friend. Hi, I'm Jason." Jason greeted the group._

" _Nice to meet you Jason. I'm Dwayne Pride." King answered._

" _Jason, why don't you go get Dylan and the rest or they aren't going to let me hear the end of how you got to meet my family and they didn't. Besides, if I don't introduce them to everyone you'll just harass them for the rest of the night."_

" _We'd never." Jason answered with a big grin._

" _Of course not." Nate rolled his eyes._

" _Good taste in friends."_

" _You've barely met Jase, not to mention the rest. Don't get your hopes up King."_

" _So you do't think I'll approve of them."_

" _Didn't say that. I just stated that they may be more like Chris than you would hope."_

" _Hey! I'm not that bad Nathan!"_

" _What are you guys doing here anyway?!"_

" _A case actually. Although with you being here, I think we can call it a night."_

" _Something I should know about?!"_

" _No." Chris answered firmly, causing Nate to scowl at him."_

" _I'm an adult Chris."_

" _Then behave like it." Chris retaliated meeting Nate's gaze steadily. Seeing his friends get closer from the corner of his eyes Nate turned pleading eyes towards King._

" _No. You don't need to know about this Nathan. Any danger and you would be the first to know, you know that, but for right now you don't need to be in the loop. Understood?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _And don't go snooping around either." Chris warned him._

" _I won't Chris, I'm not five." Nate answered exasperated._

" _Nathan." Nate winced._

" _Sorry Chris. I won't, really."_

" _Remember not to."_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Hey Nate, Jase told us you wanted to introduce us to somebody." Dylan greeted as his friends joined the group. Once the introductions were over with, King asked Nate if he wanted to joint hem for a bite to eat and to talk some before they had to head back. They spent the rest of the night talking and once King and Chris had to leave they gave Nate a ride back so he was in bed long before his friends even made it to the base._

 _-Flashback ending-_

"Nothing too bad there, makes me wonder where this started going downhills." Chris said, giving Nate a look that clearly told him to continue.

"You already red my essay." Nate pleaded.

"And I have a feeling you are about to admit to something you know we don't approve of."

"No kidding."

"Hey! I get that this isn't your favourite thing to do, but you either cut the attitude or you go back into the corner." Nate glared at him for a moment, but quickly realised that he was about to do something he would later regret, just because he couldn't admit to his big brother the comments that had led to the fight.

"Can't we just skip this part?!"

"No. The more you stall, the more we know there is something you haven't told us." Nate sighed, but couldn't deny the logic so he continued the story:

 _-Flashback-_

" _Daddy's boy!"_

" _Hey Williams, are you sure your big brother would approve?!"_

" _Is your Dad coming to pick you up this weekend?! You could ride with us, but we don't have a booster seat." Nate tried to ignore the comments that got shouted at him during breakfast the following week. Every single morning somebody with nothing better to do had a smartass comment ready for him. It wasn't though the mean comments that really got under the skin, it was the bewildered, whispered comments that did._

" _I can't believe they bother with him."_

" _I know right, how many times hasn't Nate had to take a call lately as soon as he's gotten into trouble?!"_

" _It's not just when he is in trouble, haven't you noticed our CO keeping an extra eye on him?! As soon as ANYTHING happens, he gets asked to have a private word with him in his office. I bet they are calling King then. I swear, it's like he can't do this on his own."_

" _That actually makes sense, but King's not even his biological father, why haven't he put a stop to it already?! I'm sure the constant calls bother him."_

" _I grew up not far from Nathan. King's the nicest and everybody knows he's just a charity project they got stuck with."_

" _Charity project?!"_

" _Yes. His Dad was deployed a lot when he was growing up, always in locations the family couldn't move to so Nate started rebelling. King took him under his wing, but clearly got stuck with more than he intended to."_

" _Isn't King working for NCIS or something?! Doesn't he have enough on his plate?!"_

" _I'm sure he does, but as I said, he and Chris are too nice to tell him they need him to grow up." Nate having heard enough of the conversation happening at the table next to his, dumped his half-eaten breakfast disgusted. As soon as he got done for the night, he went down to the machine room, knowing nobody would be there at this time of the night. It wasn't the nicest spot, but he would be able to do some serious, undisturbed thinking in there. Seeking out a dark corner, Nate sat down. What if it wasn't lies?! What if they really had had enough of his clinginess?! Especially the constant calls from his CO when something unusual had happened had to be annoying. It hadn't been Nate's choice, it had been King's, but still, Nate was sure the man never had intended to take calls about him on such a regular basis. Knowing he couldn't go to his CO or King to request a change of plans, Nate decided that the best thing he could do was to make an even greater effort of staying out of trouble._

 _-Nathan James-_

" _Are you okay kid? I haven't heard from you in weeks." Chris asked when he called almost three weeks later, confirming Nate's suspicion that they were enjoying life without having to check in with him at least once a week. "I talked with King and he said the same thing."_

" _I'm fine Chris."_

" _You don't sound fine."_

" _I'm just tired Chris, it's been a long week."_

" _We haven't heard anything from your CO."_

" _As I said I'm fine. It's just a normal week here."_

" _What are you doing tonight?"_

" _Don't know for sure yet, but Jase asked if I wanted to go clubbing with him later."_

" _Sounds like a good way to spend your Friday night."_

" _Yeah." Nate agreed, even though he wished he could tell the man he'd rather do something with him. Three weeks shouldn't have been a long time, but the truth was that he was missing them._

" _Are you sure you are okay, you sound kind of down."_

" _Tired, Chris. There is a difference. Anyway, I'm sure King wants you to go back to work, and I have to get ready."_

" _Wait a second little brother, King wants a word." Nate sighed, he really hadn't want to bother Kng as well._

" _Hi kiddo." King greeted warmly._

" _Hi King." Nate had to smile despite himself._

" _Are you doing okay?"_

" _I'm fine, King. Chris already interrogated me."_

" _You know you can come to me, right?"_

" _I know."_

" _I hope you do, son."_

" _Honestly King, you don't have to worry."_

" _It's my job Nathan."_

" _You really don't have to."_

" _Are you sure there is nothing going on?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _What are you doing tonight? Me and Chris could call it a night a little early and head over there if you'd like?"_

" _Jase asked me to go clubbing with him and a couple of friends, but thanks anyway."_

" _In that case I have to go but remember kiddo that I'm here for you."_

" _Yes sir. Bye King."_

" _Bye, son."_

 _-Flashback ending-_

"I'm sorry." Nate offered quietly, risking a glance at King and Chris.

"Just continue." Chris said, his voice shaking slightly of barely controlled anger.

 _-Flashback-_

" _It's a fine mess you've found yourself in here Williams."_

" _I know sir. I'm sorry sir."_

" _A fight?! That's not like you, son. What happened?"_

" _I snapped sir."_

" _What did Taylor tell you? I told him to stop harassing you weeks ago."_

" _Nothing I didn't already know sir." His CO studied him for a long moment before continuing:_

" _Both of you'll get off with a slap on the wrist this time, but since you don't want to tell me what really happened, I think it's best we call King."_

" _No! Please, sir. I just want to be treated like everybody else. Please."_

" _Are you scared of him, son?"_

" _No sir. Not to sound ungrateful, but I just once want to be treated like everybody else."_

" _Okay, this once Williams, I'll leave it here."_

" _Thank you, sir."_

" _You are dismissed."_

 **A/N: I really hope you liked that, because right now I'm feeling kind of insecure in my writing. I've changed so much as a person lately, that I'm worried it has changed my writing as well. If you liked it please leave a comment, it truly means the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story will soon be caught up with Bullied and The Other Side so if anybody is getting confused ( I know I was ) it's now Sunday in this story. Donnie has the day before this one gotten approached by Carl and a few others at home, giving him the choice. Tomorrow he and Tony will head to the park which is where Donnie's cat and mouse game with Chris and King will begin.**

" _Chris?!" Nate stuttered, the sight of his brother so unexpected that he almost fainted on the spot._

" _Ohhh, look, what do you think he has done now?!" One of the other cadets wondered._

" _Must be something bad when big brother gets called in." Somebody in the crowd around him supplied._

" _Nathan."_

" _What are you doing here?!"_

" _I haven't seen you in nearly two months, little brother."_

" _Oh." Nate answered stupidly._

" _Yes. Oh. So let's go, I know you have the afternoon of and whatever other plans you have will have to be cancelled." Nate scowled a bit at the commanding tone his brother used but resigned himself to his fate. Once Christopher Lasalle had gotten an idea, it was impossible to change his mind._

" _So, what has been going on?" Chris asked once the pair started walking towards his car._

" _Nothing out of the ordinary." Nate shrugged, physically having to restrain himself from leaping into his big brother's arms and cry until he spilled the whole story._

" _Have you found any new friends?"_

" _Not really."_

" _So they have just suddenly started to go out every weekend?!" Nate winced despite himself at the tone, clearly his attempts at keeping King and Chris out of his life hadn't been so subtle._

" _I've found a new appetite for it."_

" _Is work getting harder?" The worry Chris let shine through almost broke Nate. Almost._

" _No sir."_

" _Sir?"_

" _You sounded mad, better safe tan sorry." Nate explained with a shrug of his shoulders._

" _I'm not mad at you kiddo." The unspoken yet wasn't missed by Nate._

" _If you came here to yell Chris, I haven't done anything."_

" _You think that's the only thing I'm here for?!" Nate shrugged once more, not sure what to believe. "What's going on kiddo? Why are you avoiding us?"_

" _I'm not!"_

" _Oh no?! Is there another reason then that neither me, King or your parents have heard more than twice from you the past months?!"_

" _Maybe I just grew up." Nate answered terseley._

"Neither one of you ever told me about that fight." King observed, turning questioning eyes towards his two boys.

"Nate caught me off guard. Of all the replies he could have given me, he chose that one and I wasn't ready for it. Once I had had time to think it over I decided that it wasn't anything more than teenage rebellion. Sorry King, I should have told you."

"That you should have Christopher." Silence fell for a moment before Nate continued:

"It got easier after a while, convincing myself I was a promise you were forced to keep."

"That could not be further from the truth Nathan James and I hope you know it now." Nate focused on the table at that, not sure if he wholeheartedly agreed with the statement. "It is kiddo, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"Do you think I would spend my free time with just anybody?! Do you honestly think I wouldn't have told you no more times if I didn't enjoy your company?! Like it or not you are my little brother Nathan and even though I know I have a hard time showing it at times and even saying it; I love you little brother." Nate snapped his head up in his surprised over hearing the words. Chris wasn't one to say it often or lightly for that matter. Sighing deeply Chris stepped forward and brought his arms around the boy he still though of as much younger than he was. Nonetheless his feelings towards him were crystal clear.

 **-Nathan James-**

"Nate?"

"Hi" Nate rubbed his neck embarrassed. "I'm sorry to disturb you on your vacation."

"It's fine. Come on in, son."

"King knows I'm here, or at least he knows I'm in the neighbourhood." Gibbs nodded, happy that the younger man had answered his unasked question. "I dropped quite the bombshell on him earlier and needed some time to think through everything."

"Running?"

"Guess it's a marine thing, or at least that's where I started to appreciate it. Me sitting still and fretting was how all of this kind of got started so…Could you answer something honestly Agent Gibbs?"

"I don't tell lies Nathan. Whatever answer you get is the truth."

"What has King told you about me?" Gibbs saw the emotional distress practically radiating of the young man.

"A lot. Good and bad. I remember the first time he spoke about you: he called me to rant about how stupid you had been and how far you had gone to try to get your loving father's attention. He didn't say it, but I knew then you had made quite the impression on him."

"Really?!" Gibbs just quirked an eyebrow at that.

"He called me a couple of days later and told me you had come by to apologize without anybody telling you, you had to. That's where it all started if you didn't know. During the years he's called me through good and bad times. He called me the night you told him you wanted to enlist. He couldn't have been prouder of you if you had been his own flesh and blood. He has your graduation pictures favourited on his phone and shows you off every chance he gets."

"How about lately?"

"They still love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Watching them with you. You are the son Dwayne never got, the brother Chris has always wanted. Nothing changes that."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"You are welcome son."

 **-Nathan James-**

"Do I have to?!" Nathan whined, barely lifting his head from where it was resting in Chris's lap.

"Yep. It's your turn."

"But I'm so comfortable."

"Wrong. I'm comfortable. Now get moving. I'll stay right here." Nate grumbling got to his feet, throwing King an apologetic look when he accidentally kicked him lightly in the process. Moving slowly, he entered the kitchen area at Chris's apartment and headed straight for the refrigerator. Taking hold of the does handle he suddenly stopped. It had been a long time since he'd been here, and the refrigerator hadn't been decorated with photographs the last time. Curiously Nathan started searching for himself and found a picture taken at his high school graduation, then one from a recent fishing trip with both King and Chris. There was also one Nathan hadn't known even existed, one of him sleeping in Chris's lap, much like he had just moments ago. Smiling broadly, Nate opened the refrigerator and took out he milk. Moving over to the stove he filled the pot with milk and turned on the heat. While watching the milk heat up Nate let his thoughts race freely. He had been convinced that he was a burden, a promise they had to keep and ever since saying it out loud it was like huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Especially since Chris's first reaction had been so sweet. His older brother hadn't really been himself since then. Nate saw him getting lost in thoughts every now and then, mostly though he was gentler than he'd ever been. Chris had even been thinking before speaking, which was rare. What he could do to fix it, Nate had no idea. Sighing he thought back on King's actions since. The older man had too been quiet, but he had handled it well over all.

"Are you okay over here?"

"I'm fine, King."

"That's a statement I'd much like you to forget." Nate blushed when he realized how often he had used it the past couple of months.

"I'm sorry. I know you care. You've reassured me that millions of times, but it's so easy picturing your life without me, how much easier it would be. All you guys would get done when not having to worry about me."

"It's not easy for me. In fact, it's too painful to even try to imagine mine and Chris's life without you, son. It's never been a secret that you and Chris are the sons I never got. You might be the second in line, but much like your parents don't love Donnie less for being born second, I don't need you less than I do Chris. I worry equally about both of you. That is after all the cost of loving somebody more than life itself." Nate not knowing what to say stepped forward and wrapped his arms around King's middle. "Never forget your importance in my life."

"I won't. As long as you never forget how important you are to me." Nate pushed away from King's chest to look him in the eyes.

"I promise." King answered seriously.

"Your chick-flick moment in all glory and that…I'm really missing my hot chocolate." Chris teased.

"Shut up Jerk." King gave Nate a look at that but didn't say anything. Nate went over to the stove to check the progress on the milk. Finding it warm enough he walked back to the couch to retrieve their empty mugs and poured the milk and powder into them.

"I knew I let you lie on my lap for something." Chris once again teased when Nate and King came back carrying the steaming hot mugs.

"I'm out of insults."

"Yeah right", Chris snorted. "As long as King is within earshot that is."

"You are only jealous that I contrary to you can control my mouth every once in a while."

"You little… King it seems like Trouble here has forgotten an important lesson, mind helping me teaching him to respect his elders?"

"Not at all Chris."

"That's not fair!" Nate squealed as Chris took a good hold of his arms while King grabbed his feet. Taking both Nate's arms in one hand Chris started tickling Nate with the other one. It wasn't long until King was able to release one of his own hands as well and help tickle Nate. Soon the whole apartment echoed with squeals and laughter.

-Nathan James-

"Welcome back, son." James greeted him as soon as he stepped out of the car the following morning.

"Thanks Dad. Where is Mom?"

"She is at the store, we weren't sure exactly when you would decide to show up so I told her to just go for it." Nate nodded and asked tentatively:

"How angry are you?"

"I'm not happy. You lied to me, defied and deceived me."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Let's talk inside Bud." James caressed his hair as he passed by causing Nate to small despite the worry. He knew his dad would never hurt him but that didn't stop him from being nervous. He glanced back to see James and Chris exchange a few words, but they were too low for him too here. Sighing he made it to his room and dropped down onto his bed. "Why?"

"I wanted to prove myself more grown up, but I guess everything back fired."

"You know King has filled me in on everything, right?"

"I know he couldn't keep this from you."

"Why did you lie?"

"About what?" Nate asked with sigh. "This Chris and king mess and trying to grow up-because you would have told me to talk to them. About the guilt I felt about Donnie-because I was ashamed of myself."

"I thought as much. I was hoping it wasn't because you are afraid of coming to me."

"What?! No! Never Dad!"

"That's good to hear. Now about you sneaking out every morning…" Nate cringed at the disapproving voice.

"I'm sorry Dad. I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and talk with King."

"You defied me, son. That along with the other things isn't something I can ignore."

"Defied you?!"

"I ordered you more than one time to call King and I told you in no uncertain terms that I expected you at home in time for the dinner with King, Chris and the Gibbs family."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think about that." Nate had once been asked what he preferred: his Dad's short lectures or King's long once. Both were equally emotional, but his Dad used fewer words to convey his disappointment or anger. The short answer was that he hated both as much, the longer one was that the once he dreaded most were Chris's. His older brother lectured him more seldom than his two Dad's. The times he did though were very memorable.

"Yes, oh. I'm not sure what to do about that to be honest Nate. You are a grown man according to the law, 22 years of age. In the last months though you have shown that you don't want any of us to back off and give you space."

"If giving me space is giving up on me, then no."

"Natey, we could never give up on you. I just don't want you to feel like you can't grow with me standing over you like a constant shadow."

"I really don't feel like that Dad."

"Good. Then I won't feel bad about grounding you although you have so little time left of your leave."

"As far as I'm concerned that isn't an altogether bad thing." Nate answered with a small smile. Sure, being grounded sucked at times, but right now there were few things he'd rather do than spend time with King, Chris and his family. His friends could wait, family had to come first if he intended to repair the relationships he nearly had destroyed the past few months.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, writing the ten missing sentences to this chapter was a good break for me in the middle of studying for my entrance exams. Please review if you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've struggled with where I want to take this story, for a long time I thought my last chapter might have been the perfect ending, but then I kind of wanted Nate's view on a few things so the story took on a life of it's own and this happened…enjoy and don't forget to comment!**

 **If you have any ideas for future chapters or just thoughts overall be sure to let me know, you never know what might spark an idea in my head.**

-Nathan James-

"Kid." Nate glared at Chris without any heat. "Kid" was a term Chris had made a habit of using when he wanted to remind Nate that he wasn't the adult in the conversation. At least it had been when he was younger. Now Nate wasn't entirely sure of Chris's intentions behind using it. His full name was reserved for trouble while Chris called him "Trouble" when he was in a good mood.

"Don't call me kid."

"James filled me in on the rest."

"I didn't keep anything from you. I swear Chris."

"I know, no need to panic. What I mean by all of this is-and yes, it is that clear what you are thinking-is that I won't feel bad for tightening the reigns a bit more since James and Katherine have decided to treat you like the 16-year-old you have behaved like." Nate ducked his head at being compared to a 16-year old but wisely kept quiet about his thoughts on the matter.

"What does that mean?"

"New and old rules are going to make an appearance."

"Okay…"

"First of all. King and your Dad have approved of most of these."

"I know you have my best interest at heart Chris-I'm not going to throw a fit."

"Because you know what my response would be."

"Thankyou for the reminder, but no…" Nate almost continued, but decided against it.

"What are you thinking Bud?"

"What would your response be if I told you I wasn't up for sharing?"

"That you are pushing your luck."

"Can you give me the rules first?"

"Why?"

"Please Chris. I promise it's not because I think you'd make them stricter if I told you before."

"Okay, but first I want a run-down of your current rules."

"Treat others and myself with respect. Check in with you or King regularly. No taking risks or endangering myself, including no drug use. Be truthful."

"Good. From now on you are going to spend at least 10% of your leave in mine or King's company. If you have a 10 day leave that means one full day with us. If you have three weeks you have to spend three full days with us. You might be able to imagine that I don't like the idea of forcing you to hang out with us, but it's our way of making sure you don't try this last stunt again. As will the next rule; if you aren't on leave you have to facetime us at least once a week. For the simple reason that it's harder for you to lie to our faces. We thought about checking in face to face with you, but we won't always be able to do so. The last new addition is that me and King are no longer going to be considered the same person. In other words, you are going to be spending time with me as well and calling to check in with me too. You got it?"

"Yes sir." Nate swallowed hard, once again hit by the realization of how personally his older brother had taken his troubles.

"Now tell me whatever it is that's going through your brain." Chris ordered; tone soft.

"I'm really sorry."

"You've already apologized."

"I know, but I wanted to do it again."

"Why? We forgave you already kiddo."

"Because I broke you and maybe if I keep on apologizing, I'll get my headstrong, annoying brother who talks before he thinks, back." Nate finally let Chris in on what had been bothering him.

"You haven't broken me kid. I've been thinking a lot the past few days, but that doesn't mean you've broken me. I've simply been trying to figure out how to show you how wrong you were."

"I know it now, Chris. You don't have to try to show me. All I need is you to be you again. I have always counted on you being easy to read. It's grounded me when both Dad and King have their stone faces on. You don't usually sugar coat things either."

"You want me to go back to old Chris?"

"Yes." Nate answered hopefully.

"That won't happen." Nate's face fell. "Not completely. But I can and will tell you exactly what I think: What you did was stupid, but it's why that hunts me. I never want you to think that you aren't enough kid and I especially never want you to feel like you simply are a bother to me. To make sure you don't I've taken a look at myself and decided to work on some things." Nate grimaced at the light scolding, while internally sighing. This wasn't what he had wanted to hear. If talking to Chris didn't help, he'd might have to push his brother far enough for him to snap back. "Nathan! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Let's leave the rest of this discussion for now. King asked me to tell you to be ready at 5 pm. He has made reservations at a restaurant so look nice."

"I always do."

"And Nathan; you can think whatever you like but I'm still your brother. That means you listen to me, even when you don't want to."

"Yes sir."

"Be sure to remember that.

 **-Nathan James-**

"Where are we going?" Nate asked excitedly jumping into his King's car. It had been a long time since he had eaten dinner out with two of his favourite people in the world and he looked forward to a break from being in trouble.

"Good afternoon to you too Nathan." King replied sarcastically. "To that seafood place you love."

"Really?"

"It's not a reward." Chris reminded him.

"I know that Chris."

"Boys. Don't start."

"Chris did!"

"Kid…"

"Go ahead and take his side because he for once wasn't the one to continue."

"Nathan, that's enough. I don't want the two of you to start arguing again. You two had a long talk not long ago, have you already forgotten that?!"

"No sir."

"I'm not trying to be hard on you kiddo." King continued softer. "I just don't want you and your brother to go back to that place in your relationship and I don't think you want to either." Nate wordlessly shook his head before slouching down in the backseat, crossing his arms and glaring out the window the rest of the way. It was all Chris's fault. He had looked forward to this and now King had gotten on his case before they even had gotten there. When the trio got out of the car, King halted him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why the attitude towards Chris?" Nathan shrugged. "Nathan…"

"I'm hungry and he is being an ass."

"Nathan James." The tone was sharp enough for Nate to instantly backtrack.

"I'm sorry." King held his gaze for a long-time making Nate squirm in place before nodding his head towards Chris. "I want you to snap out of it and apologize to Chris."

"He didn't even hear…"

"Nathan."

"Yes sir." Nate answered defeated.

"I'm sorry." Nate apologized once the pair caught up with Chris, giving his brother a earnest look. He didn't know exactly why he was behaving the way he was, but he had felt off balance since his and Chris's talk earlier that day.

"Okay. But we are going to talk if this continues; you and me, not you and King. Understood?!" Nate gulped. He could easily count the number of times Chris had taken him in hand and each one of those times had been etched into his memory forever.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's head inside then." The trio got a table in the back and were quiet until they had placed their orders. Dinner was fairly quiet until King's phone suddenly started ringing.

"It's Gibbs." Chris and Nate shared a quick look, if Gibbs was calling something was up. "What's going on Jethro?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be waiting. We are ready to go, just say the word."

"Be careful, brother." As soon as King ended the call both Nate and Chris spoke at once:

"What's happening?"

"Tony saw somebody in the garden. The house is clear but he'd rather move Tony to NCIS and asked us to go check that nobody is there as well. The last thing we want is for his and Tony's situation to go from bad to worse."

 **-Nathan James-**

"I knew there was more to it than what Donnie was telling you guys." Nate admitted the following day when he heard his older brother's steps stop at the bottom of the stairs behind him.

"You knew?!"

"I wasn't certain, but I had a feeling." Nate turned around to face his brother, wincing at the look of thunder on his face.

"And you didn't come to me?! Again?!"

"I'm sorry. I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"That excuse doesn't work when I know you know better."

"I only had a feeling Chris."

"You knew about him failing History though."

"I got on his case a few days ago after you brought him home thinking he was struggling with having so many people taking note of his every step. He refused at first, but eventually admitted that he was failing History. The old man had been found of him until he came clean about bullying Tony. Mr. Trevor isn't a bad teacher Chris, he simply has a strong sense of right and wrong. I think a lot of it comes from trouble focusing in class and Donnie's own imagination. Anyways, I told him to try to get Mr. Trevor to give him some extra assignments and that I'd talk to him if he refused. He was desperate to take care of it on his own. He hasn't had you in his life like this very long and he just doesn't know what to expect Chris, he was scare to bring you guys a failing grade." Realizing that wasn't the right thing to say, Nate tried to backtrack…"I…"

"No Nate." Chris dragged a hand over his face tiredly before saying: "Come on. The two of us need to talk."

"But…"

"Now. Let's go." Barely fifteen minutes later he was standing outside Chris's apartment. Unlocking the door to his apartment Chris nodded his head towards the living room. "Couch."

"Really Chris?! There is no need for this."

"No need?! If you really think that look me in the eyes and tell me there isn't something messing with your brain." Nate shook his head, knowing he couldn't do that. "I thought so… what's been eating you, kiddo?" Nate didn't respond, just kept his gaze on the rug, not sure how or where to start. "Nathan."

"I don't know how to tell you any other way than I did before. Something has changed between us Chris and I don't like it."

"Look at me kiddo." Nate shook his head sure his brother was going to tell him he was being ridiculous. "Nathan James." Nate's head snapped up at that. "Do you know what hasn't changed?"

"It feels like everything has." Nate whispered brokenly, letting the last pretence of keeping it all together fall.

"Not us kiddo. Not the part that really matters." Chris reached out and brought the miserable looking young adult into a close hug.

"Yes, we have!" Nate protested through the tears that threatened to fall as a result of his built-up frustration. "You've changed!"

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about it."

"You aren't listening!" Nate tried to push himself free from the hug, but Chris only held him tighter.

"I will. I promise to listen, really listen." Nate finally let out a broken sob and once he had started, he couldn't seem to stop. He cried hard and openly into his brother's shirtfront, instinctively clinging closer to the man he thought of as his older brother.

It was minutes later that he had calmed down enough to let go of Chris and push himself out of the hug. Swiping his shirtsleeve across his eyes to dry his tears, Nate looked at Chris embarrassed.

"That talk you mentioned might not be totally unnecessary."

"You think?!"


End file.
